A chiller can generally be used in a heating, ventilation, air conditioning, and refrigeration (HVACR) system to remove heat from a process fluid (e.g., water or the like) via a refrigeration cycle (e.g., a vapor compression cycle). The chiller can be configured to cool the process fluid to a specific temperature set point(s) based on, for example, a primary function of the process fluid. In some situations, for example, the process fluid may be used to provide sensible cooling to a building or an enclosed space, for which the temperature of the process fluid may be in a range of, for example, at or about 57° F. to at or about 60° F. In some situations, for example, a chiller may be configured to provide a relatively cold process fluid (e.g., in a range of at or about 40° F. to at or about 45° F.) to an air-handling unit for dehumidification.